


Back in Vistroyia

by Deadpool111



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadpool111/pseuds/Deadpool111
Summary: Dan and Runo were on Vistroyia, they were Bakugan. Dan was a dragonoid like Drago, and Runo was like Tigrerra.Dan was Drago's brother and Runo was Tigrerra's sister. One day the two decided to move things on to a more...complex relationship





	

Dan and Runo were walking back from school, holding hands. The two were madly in love and saw hearts when every they saw each other, today was going to be good as Runo's parents and sister were out and wouldn't be back for a week. Runo as a blade Tigrerra and stood on two feet and Dan was a helix Dragonoid. Runo decided to walk her dragon boyfriend into her room, and Dan smiled "Nice place"

"Thanks" She replied.

Then Runo said "Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking...we've been in a relationship for 2 years and we haven't done anything a couple would do. And since you're going to take your shower....could I join you?" Runo asked blushing.

Dan blushed and was shy as Runo was see him nude, but he gave in and said yes. His eyes widened as he saw Runo undress, he turned away but took a peek and saw her breasts and blushed and turned away. Breathing heavily.

"Oh Dan..." Runo called out

"Yes baby girl?"

"You can look now ya know" Runo said smirking as Dan turned around and saw her perfect body, her boobs and ass in perfect alignment. Her body was flawless and cute, 

"You haven't undressed yet?" Runo asked

"I was waiting for you to finish..." Dan lied as he removed his cloths, Runo blushed as she saw his erect penis. 

'that's big!' Runo thought. The two got in the shower and took a nice hot shower, when they finished they came out but they somehow didn't feel the need to put their cloths back on and decided to go on naked for the day as no one would see them.

Behind locked doors, Runo was secretly masturbating to Dan's nude image. "I so want to have sex" Runo said softly to herself. Then she decided to do it...she asked him and Dan blushed

"You...wanna bang?"

"Yes" She replied and a sly smile crept up both of their faces

"well then....lets go upstairs" Dan grinned as he carried Runo and threw her on the bed and locked the door, before they began Runo told Dan not to hold back

"Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"Go rough!" Runo smirked

"Rough? heh...I'll fuck the living daylights outta you!" Dan smirked as he pinned Runo on the bed

"Suck it!" Dan ordered and Runo obeyed as Dan slid his dragon dick into to her mouth and she began to suck. Dan roughly grabbed her head and forcefully moved her head back and fourth. This was ok with Runo as she wanted Dan to be really rough. VERY ROUGH.

Dan came in her mouth and he ordered her to swallow it and she obeyed. Dan shoved her down on the bed and turned her over, he pushed his dick into her hard and she groaned . He started to fuck her fast and hard

"OH yes!!! FUCK ME! DO IT ROUGH!!!" She shouted and Dan obeyed making it more rougher. 

"AAAHHHH!!" Runo screamed out of pleasure and Dan wondered if he'd gone to far, but that was erased when she shouted "MORE HARDER!!! MORE ROUGHER!!! BANG ME!!!"

Dan did it more harder making her groan, scream and shout with pleasure, he used his tail to penetrate her Vagina and made it hard and rough. Haos yellow liquid came out and Runo knew she wasn't a virgin anymore. 

Dan moved to fuck her upfront and banged her hard, using his tail to fuck her ass. He felt that he was gonna cum so he wanted to take it out but Runo did want that

"You'll get pregnant!" Dan exclaimed

"No I wont! Female Bakugan can't get impregnated until their 20+....we're only 15! SO DO IT!" Runo shouted

"I'm CUMMING!!!!" Dan shouted as his cum shot straight into Runo and some of it even spilled back out.

The two soul-mates lay down on each other...not even bothering to wash it off but eventually doing so. 

"Dan?" Runo said

"Did i go too Rough?" Dan asked

Runo kissed him and replied "Just what i wanted....you fucked me rough, hard and with no mercy. Just what I wanted"

"Oh! I see..."

"It's not just me...all bakugan women like, no, love being fucked hard and rough. Ask Skyress" Runo shrugged

"Skyress got banged?!" Dan asked

"Yeah...I was envious. " Runo confessed

"Would you do it again with me tomorrow?" Runo asked

"Baby...all ya gotta do is ask!" Dan smirked as he kissed her again...


End file.
